


Animals

by kkmeng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkmeng/pseuds/kkmeng
Summary: 授权视频配文ABO设定 黑化变态万 Rape 囚禁视频http://www.bilibili.com/video/av17900281/





	1. Chapter 1

Charles痛苦地睁开眼，这世界被丧钟敲响前的沉寂所淹没，不祥的预感笼罩了他。  
Erik Lehnsherr 正坐在茶几旁，喝着自己最爱的啤酒——那是他惯常的庆功举动，Charles还没来得及遗忘这些恼人的细节。  
“你醒了？” Erik眉眼之间居然掩饰不住得意和喜悦，他啜了一口啤酒，凑上来要亲Charles，“Charlie，我真的很想你……”  
Charles感到Erik已经有些醉了，他挡住Erik靠近的身躯，“我说过，我们已经完了，Erik，你能不能放过我？”  
Erik一把反抓住他的手，将他按回在床上，目光晦暗，“不能。”  
“管你他妈的怎么说，我要离开这儿，你这可是违法的——” Charles挣扎着想起身。  
Erik直接贴近他的脖子，痴迷地嗅， “你知道吗，你真的太好闻了，我想你的味道，一直在想……”  
Erik火热的呼吸打在他后颈的腺体上，Charles全身紧绷——他没有吃抑制剂，因为Erik的阻挠，他错过了抑制期，这让他对Alpha的信息素变得尤为敏感，被Erik的鼻子蹭着敏感的肌肤，差点浑身瘫软下去。  
_集中，集中，_ Charles使劲掰着Erik的肩膀，但他的力气大得出奇，“非法拘禁，加上强奸——Erik Lehnsherr，你完了——”  
Erik的呼吸变得急促，他翻身而上，俯下头咬住Charles的唇，让他的咒骂都化为成含混不清的喉音，那双青筋暴起的大手折着Charles的胳臂，将他控制住，撕扯起Charles的上衣来。Erik的下体硬的可怕，Charles熟悉那种感觉——两个人下体摩擦的感觉其实并不坏——但这时硬起来是一种耻辱。  
更深刻的耻辱是——他快该死地发情了，当Erik从他的颈侧到乳尖留下一串湿润的咬痕，他感到两腿都要不自觉地抽搐起来，Charles苍白的脸上涌起病态的热，他发肿的薄唇在挣扎中被Erik咬出了血，细细的一小绺红，挂在嘴角，有种脆弱的冶艳。  
Erik紧紧揽着他，将他压在身下，扯掉他的裤子，布料撕裂的声音意外的清脆，割裂着空虚。  
“该死！”他不愿变成任Erik摆弄的玩具，撑着酸软的身体再度用膝盖去撞Erik，“滚开——操!” Erik握住了他的阴茎，以他所最擅长的技巧，Charles的身体一点没有忘，这反应过于诚实。  
Charles 倏地双眼大张，被围困在Erik炙热的体温中，他感到自己的温度也在升高——完了，完了，什么东西如决堤的洪水般无法抑制，他的身体深处变成了岩浆和沼泽，一片湿黏——他低声呻吟了出来。  
他已经很久没上过床了，就连高潮都来得如此之快，他死死抠着Erik的胳臂，指甲嵌入他的肉里。那上面有一道狰狞的疤痕，是当年Charles的杰作，——“操——”  
然后Erik毫不留情地贯穿了他，冷酷，直接，全无一丝温柔，那种被劈开的疼痛，让Charles本能地流下泪来：“我恨你，Erik Lehnsherr——”  
Erik杂乱无章地啃咬着Charles的脖颈、锁骨， “但我爱你，” 他的告白在低沉的喘息和肉体的拍击声中有种致命的性感，像鸦片酿成的酒，充满磁性地灌进Charles的耳朵，“你离开的每一天，我都在想你，无论天涯海角我也要找到你，” Erik咬牙切齿，“然后把你关起来，不让你再逃开……”他猛然加大了力度，从尾椎骨到头盖骨，Charles的无数神经唰唰过电，传导出细细密密的酥麻，他不由自主地跟随着Erik的节奏发出无法承受的气声。  
这令人避之不及的快感催出更多的泪水，Charles的眼前一片朦胧不清，但Erik的眼神却穿透他的泪雾，火辣又刺骨，直直扎进他心底， “所以别想着再逃走，你是我的……”Erik的牙齿覆上了Charles的腺体，Charles在欲望和理智的深渊中浑身战栗地翻滚，“别……别标记我……求你了……” 他哭出了声，但这并未得到Erik的怜悯。  
Erik想要的是永恒的归属，彻底的占有，这样他的Charles就与他的生命捆绑，再也无法逃离。  
“好痛……”，结开始产生，不断变大、撑开，滚烫的精液在Charles体内喷洒而出，Charles惊悸地承受着痛楚，无助地将脑袋埋入Erik胸前，带着哭腔呜咽。黑暗交织着绝望、毁灭和沉沦席卷了他,像宇宙被掐灭了最后一束光。。  
“Charles……我爱你……我爱你……你听到了吗？”Erik死死抱着Charles，嘴里不断喃喃，他温柔地亲遍Charles小巧的耳朵，汗湿的额发，精致的下巴，最后深深地吻上Charles的唇“……你是我的。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我是爱你的混蛋，” Erik将他放在床上，舔吻着Charles的大腿内侧，满意地感受到Charles激烈的反应，被标记的Omega在期待他的Alpha的碰触，这是无法违抗的本能，“爱你的疯子，” Erik心脏深处的爱意烧灼着他自己，简直要将他从内摧毁，一间满是Charles照片的小屋根本容纳不下，他惩罚地咬了一口Charles，Charles惊呼出声，“爱你的变态，”他将Charles半勃的性器含住，Charles的味道，Charles眼前发白，无法克制地发出浪叫，然后羞耻地咬住唇，他难以容忍自己的反应居然如此强烈，他的身体已经打上了Erik的烙印，对于Erik的每个触碰都在说着，更多，更多——

Erik发出情色的水声，他的舌头不遗余力地撩拨着Charles，从下到上，细致地品尝，Charles感到自己的身体染上一层红晕，发情期的晕眩，豆大的汗珠逐渐在他的额角聚集，他的大脑像被抽空般逐渐失去意识，变成一滩软塌塌的浆糊，四处横流——“唔……好热……”Charles无意识扭摆着腰胯，迎合起Erik的动作，恬不知耻地，像个婊子。

Charles的手抓住Erik的头发，锁链在床边叮当作响，“快点……进来……”，他湿而且热，该死的发情期一旦开始了就没法停止，至少要好几天。

Erik及时地填满了他的空虚，Charles甜腻地啜泣出声，Erik太想念这样的哭泣了，他抱起Charles，从下而上贯穿他，动作变得凶狠，Charles像狂风暴雨中的船一样颠簸，发出破碎的呻吟，“慢、慢点……”

Erik将Charles压回床上，与他十指相扣，更加用力地挺动，又深又快，简直要将Charles撞碎，Charles 只能胡乱地哀声求饶，“不、不行了……”

“叫我的名字……” Charles，你真美， Erik俯身欣赏Charles沉沦于欲望的神情，如此销魂蚀骨，那是纯洁的放荡，只允许你为我露出这样的表情，永远。

“E、Erik……我不行了……” Charles那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛迷离地瞧着Erik，摇着头，露出可怜的模样，脆弱得迷人。

Erik被Charles夹紧了，过于温暖湿润，他射了出来，气喘吁吁地倒在Charles身上，吻着他的肩头，“我们未来的孩子，男孩就叫Pietro，女孩就叫Wanda……”


End file.
